Back
by OTHandSmallvilleFan
Summary: They left, five years ago.  They had to escape, leave the deathtrap they lived in.  Now they're back, time to face the music.  Bonnie/Jeremy, mainly but slight Elena/Damon and Tyler/Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first published story. I will try to update frequently if people review constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Back**

**Prologue**

It had been years -five to be exact- since they had left. Five years ago they knew they had to escape; it was the only way to survive. Mystics Falls was a death trap everybody who lived there, between Vampires and Werewolves and crazy counsels.

So they fled, in the middle of the night, leaving behind his sister, her friends and the chaos that was their lives. . Now they were back, it was like her worst nightmare. Bonnie turned her head toward the window as the sign bearing the town's name can into focus, beside her Jeremy took her hand, his other resting on the stirring wheel.

"It's time to face the music, isn't it?" Bonnie said with a sigh turning her head back to her partner.

"I think so, yeah" Jeremy replied a grimace on his handsome face.

**I know it's short but it's just the start. Please review : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The door was the same, for some unknown reason that freaked Bonnie out. Maybe it was a good thing, if the entrance to the Gilbert household was the same maybe Elena wouldn't be mad, maybe all the mess they'd left would have been cleaned up without them. Bonnie knew her logic was twisted but it was the only thing she had to hold onto at this present moment, other than Jeremy's hand which was currently gripping hers like an anchor as they stood on the porch.

Glancing at Jeremy's face and seeing the glimpse of fear in his eyes she took the unspoken decision for then and knocked on the door. Jeremy pulled Bonnie closer as they listened to the footsteps get closer and closer to the door.

The five second it took for the door to open felt like an eternity, the squeaking of the door handle echoed in Bonnie head, she was pretty sure she would be hearing it in the nightmares. Elena's face peered around the wooden frame, shock gracing her features as she realised who stood before her. Tears flooded Bonnie's eyes as she took her old best friend in, she looked near enough the same as when they had left. Her straight, brunette hair hung around her face, the shine matching her eyes. The only difference Bonnie could see was the very faint worry lines on her forehead. She felt responsible for those lines, as she knew Jeremy did.

A faint, whispered "Oh my god!" Fell from Elena's lips as she watched Jeremy and Bonnie with wide eyes. Elena looked as if she was debating either hugging or stabbing the pair of them, instead she just took a deep breath, as if she was about to speak but decided against it.

"Elena..." Jeremy began before Elena held out her hand to cut him off.

"Give me a minute, please," Elena held open the door pointing towards the kitchen. "Just go in."

Walking forward, hands clasped Bonnie and Jeremy made their way into the house they'd left so long ago. Elena followed after them, still looking as if she was in a dream.

"You two need to explain. Now."

**I know its short (again) but I just wanted to get this out: D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bonnie and Jeremy glanced at each other, almost simultaneously tensing, Elena's heartbroken look shook them both.

"It started with the nightmares," as Bonnie began to speak Jeremy opened his mouth, as if to stop her from what she was about to say. Bonnie silenced him with her hand. "God Elena, they were horrible, I've never experienced anything like it. They were real, but they weren't, I saw a future and then I saw it ripped away. Everybody was dead, including me. I can't even begin to describe them." Bonnie's voice broke to a whisper, her voice alive with raw emotion.

"They went on like that for months. The amount of times Jeremy caught me waking up screaming in must be uncountable. Then one night the dream changed, Emily was there and she gave me a warning. Elena, if I didn't leave I was going to die. You have to understand that was the only reason I left. I was to young to die." Bonnie looked up to Elena, expecting to see anger, instead she saw sympathy and a brief flash of understanding.

Bonnie knew it was going to take time for Elena to forgive them for leaving without saying goodbye but maybe one day that would happen. That tiny glimpse gave her hope.

"Why'd you go Jeremy?" Elena's soft, confused voice broke through the silence left after Bonnie's confession.

Jeremy lifted his head from the position of watching Bonnie and finally looked his sister's eyes, for the first time in five years. He took a deep breath and looked around his old living room before he answered her. "Because I wasn't going to lose somebody I love again."As he said this Bonnie grabbed his hand, giving him strength.

Memories of the night they left washed over them with a startling clarity.

_Her scream woke Jeremy for the fourth time this week, the high pitched sound and the fact that she lunged forward dragging the cosy duvet cover from his bare stomach. He grabbed Bonnie as she began to sob, her hair wild and curly around her crumpled face, her breath hard as if she had just ran a race. Five minutes passed as Jeremy held his girlfriend close to his chest, listening as the crying subdued. Then as suddenly as he woke Bonnie tumbled from her bed -they had began to stay at hers to avoid the awkward run in with his elder sister, her best friend- she frantically grabbed at a bag throwing stuff in it, almost randomly._

"_Bonnie" Jeemy's startled voice stopped her in her tracks. "What are you doing?"_

"_I have to go Jeremy, the dream, oh god, the dream. She warned me, Emily that is I'm going to die Jer. If I don't leave." _

"_What? Bonnie you cant leave. Are you serious about dying?" The nod that Bonnie emitted caused a reaction of determination to spark up in Jeremy's deep eyes. _

"_Well then I'm coming with you," Bonnie parted her lips, arguments on the tip of her tongue, until she saw the resolution in Jeremy's eyes, there was no debating this, they were laving together._

The present time came back into focus as Elena asked the next question filled with her natural burning curiosity. "Then why are you back, why now?"

Bonnie answered this question for the pair of them "'We want to get married 'Lena. We're not going to do that without you now, are we? "

**It's still short but it's better than nothing right? I know your thinking Elena would have blown up at them, well that is coming promise. Thanks for the reviews: D they made my weekend. Please review again constructive critism is my best friend. Plus, I don't think I've mentioned it but spelling is not my strong point, so spell check is my other best friend.**


End file.
